beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitler
] Adolf Hitler was a Libra rising, Taurus (Aries cusp) Sun from a Pluto in Gemini generation. A staunch nationalist, he advocated for the elimination of what he deemed a foreign threat to Germany in the form of the Jewish banking class and later all Jews in general. He is one of the most reviled personages in all of modern history, primarily for the millions of Jews, homosexuals, gypsies and other subjugated classes that he persecuted and killed throughout his reign of terror. However, an astrological view on Hitler recognises that he was a piece of a puzzle that happened to fall into place in the role that he eventually took on, but one man alone cannot cause such a boiling pot - all of the elements for such a far-right, fascist, racist leader were seeds sown since Germany's crushing defeat in WWI and the subsequent economic degradation that was inflicted upon the German people as punishment. Hitler has several astrological aspects that made him an ideal leader for such a horrific and inhumane historical atrocity as the Nazi government, including a lot of astrological tension on his conjunct moon and Jupiter in Capricorn. With a golden yod from Pluto and his Midheaven pushing to this moon-Jupiter conjunction, as well as Trines from his Sun, Mars and Mercury to this same moon-Jupiter in Capricorn point. This critical point in his chart was in his 3rd house of learning, and the strong moon-Jupiter influence could have implied that all of this pressure led him to absorb a lot of the things that he witnessed as a child into his subconscious (moon) and built up a strong Capricornian need to dedicate his life's work to expanding (Jupiter) beyond these childhood traumas. This is just an amateur judgement based on a rough first look at his chart, but the viability of such a description compared to any guess that one could have made based merely on historically readings of the man, to me show the benefit of a birth chart in truly understanding someone beyond their outward public persona. Weltanshauung (World-view) (TW: extremely white supremacist/genocidal ideology, Nazism, exposure to the ideas of Hitler, etc) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudolf_Hess :"In 1919, Hess enrolled in the University of Munich, where he studied geopolitics under Karl Haushofer, a proponent of the concept of Lebensraum ("living space"), which later became one of the pillars of Nazi ideology. Hess joined the NSDAP on 1 July 1920, and was at Hitler's side on 8 November 1923 for the Beer Hall Putsch, a failed Nazi attempt to seize control of the government of Bavaria. Whilst serving time in jail for this attempted coup, Hess assisted Hitler with Mein Kampf, which later became a foundation of the political platform of the NSDAP." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebensraum :"Hitler's strategic program for world domination was based on the belief in the power of Lebensraum, pursued by a racially superior society.7 People deemed to be part of inferior races, within the territory of Lebensraum expansion, were subjected to expulsion or destruction.7 The eugenics of Lebensraum assumed the right of the German Aryan master race (Herrenvolk) to remove indigenous people they considered to be of inferior racial stock (Untermenschen) in the name of their own living space.7 Nazi Germany also supported other "Aryan' nations" pursuing their own Lebensraum, including Fascist Italy's spazio vitale.9" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beer_Hall_Putsch :"The Beer Hall Putsch, also known as the Munich Putsch,1 and, in German, as the Hitlerputsch, Hitler-Ludendorff-Putsch, Bürgerbräu-Putsch or Marsch auf die Feldherrnhalle ("March on the Feldherrnhalle"), was a failed coup attempt by the Nazi Party (NSDAP) leader Adolf Hitler... to seize power in Munich, Bavaria, on 8–9 November 1923. About two thousand Nazis marched to the centre of Munich, where they confronted the police, which resulted in the death of 16 Nazis and four police officers. Hitler, who was not wounded during the clash, escaped immediate arrest and was spirited off to safety in the countryside. After two days, he was arrested and charged with treason.2 :... His arrest was followed by a 24-day trial, which was widely publicized and gave him a platform to publicize his nationalist sentiment to the nation. Hitler was found guilty of treason and sentenced to five years in Landsberg Prison,3 where he dictated Mein Kampf to his fellow prisoners Emil Maurice and Rudolf Hess. On 20 December 1924, having served only nine months, Hitler was released.45 Hitler now saw that the path to power was through legitimate means rather than revolution or force, and accordingly changed his tactics, further developing Nazi propaganda." http://gutenberg.net.au/ebooks02/0200601.txt - Mein Kampf full text (TW: extreme fascist/genocidal/hateful propaganda) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhineland_Bastard :"In Mein Kampf, Hitler described children resulting from any kind of relationship to African occupation soldiers as a contamination of the white race "by Negro blood on the Rhine in the heart of Europe."8 He thought that "Jews were responsible for bringing Negroes into the Rhineland, with the ultimate idea of bastardizing the white race which they hate and thus lowering its cultural and political level so that the Jew might dominate."9 He also implied that this was a plot on the part of the French, since the population of France was being increasingly "negrified"." Category:History Category:Fascism Category:Historical Astrology Category:Republik Österreich (Republic of Austria)